


Let me out of this dream, ch 17

by kittys_devil



Series: Let me out of this dream [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>    "Sometimes you wake up from a dream. Sometimes you wake up in a dream. And sometimes, every once in a while, you wake up in someone else's dream. " ~Richard Mead</i>
</p>
<p>    Tommy thought his dreams were his own until the day he realizes that he is sharing a dream world with Adam. While his real life falls apart Tommy works to stay in his dream world with the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me out of this dream, ch 17

Tommy agreed to a date. He picked the place, the night and the time.And as I drive over to pick him up I am more nervous than I have ever been on a date in my entire life.This was supposed to be easy.This was supposed to me going out with Tommy, no big deal.We did it all the time.

Except now, it’s so different. 

He is hurt and scared.He is hiding from the real world.The Tommy I know is buried deep inside and I am the only one that gets to see him.But that is only in the dream world and I need him here with me instead. 

I get to his house and he looks amazing.Well, he always looks amazing, but tonight he is just breath taking. He is in all black with his blonde hair falling over his face.He has just enough eye liner on to make his eyes pop.He has on the slightest pink lip gloss and I really just want to lean down and take his lips with mine. 

But instead we go to dinner. Tacos of course, what else would he want?Sometimes I think he just likes to torture me with Mexican food.We talk about music, the tour and movies we have seen. We spend way to long at dinner, but it is ok.We talk the entire time we are there and on the way home.

When we get back to his apartment he asks me to come in.We spend most of the night talking about us.About what this is and where it might go.

“I’m afraid Adam. I’m afraid of everything.I’m scared I will fuck this up; that I will not do something right and that you will leave.I’m afraid that I will do the same thing to you that I did to Kayla without even knowing it. I don’t want to lose you as a friend and I’m afraid of that too. I’m afraid of what my mom will say.” He pauses and looks up at me continuing with a whisper “I’m afraid I can’t love you here like I do in my dreams.”

I pull him into a hug kissing the top of his head. 

“Baby, you don’t need to be scared. I am here and I already told you I’m not going anywhere.I know this will work between us.We’ve had this connection since we met and it just keeps getting stronger.You will always be my friend Tommy Joe.And as for everyone else, they just have to deal with it.But I really don’t think it will be a problem when they see you happy.I don’t worry about you falling for anyone else baby.Once you are mine I’m not letting go.I know you are scared, but I’m here for you, no matter what.”

I never expected him to lift his head up and kiss me tenderly on the lips.I froze for a moment before my body reacted and I kissed him back. It was short and tender but perfect. 

“Will you stay here tonight Adam? I need you to hold me.”

“Anything for you baby, anything.”

~ ~ ~ ~

We climb into bed and I settle my head on Adam’s chest.He wraps his strong arms around me and I feel safer and more at peace then I have in a very long time.He is humming softly as I drift off to sleep. 

_  
Tommy’s dream   
_

It’s weird this time. I don’t know if it is because I fell asleep with Adam next to me, but he is here as soon as I start dreaming.And not like he was waiting, like we both appeared here together. 

“It’s scary you know. Out there. Everything is more raw, more real.”

Adam chuckles before answering me. 

“I know baby. It’s the real world; it’s going to be more real. Things are safe here. That’s why it’s your dreams.”

“But what about nightmares?”

“Scary, but still safe. You don’t really get hurt in those.”

“I don’t want to leave here. I like it here. It’s perfect.”

“You don’t have to leave baby. You just have to stop hiding here.”

“But will you still be here when I come back? I don’t want to lose you here.”

“I don’t know Tommy Joe. I’m not sure how it will work. But I will be in the real world for you.”

“Promise?”

Adam pulls me to him kissing me softly

“Always baby.”

~ ~ ~ ~ 

I wake up when I feel the wet drops on my chest.Tommy is sound asleep but crying.I know how scared he is, I just hope I can help him understand that I am not going anywhere. 

I hear him mumbling promise in his sleep and I can only smile. 

“Always baby, I will be here for you always.”

I just have to hope it’s enough.

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy lets me take him on a few dates.We take it slow and I don’t push him into anything.It’s a month before he starts acting more like my Tommy and not the empty shell that was moving around. 

He is smiling more and more.We have kept things simple.We share small kisses but nothing more than that.I haven’t slept over since the first date.As much as I love having him in my arms he needs to sort through some stuff on his own. 

The dreams keep coming.Always at my house, always talking about whatever he is trying to work through.But that is ok.If I can’t help him here at least I can help him in his dream world. 

Last night we finally had sex in the dream world. It was perfect and amazing.But it left me wanting so much more from him.So when he called me asking me to lunch today I jumped at the offer. It’s the first time he asked me out. 

It was casual and fun.It was a lot more like a date and less like friends today.He holds my hand as we wait for our food.He leans up stealing a kiss every so often.I can’t stop smiling as we eat together. I let a giggle slip when he nuzzles up to me after we eat.We stay there for quite some time talking.I walk him to his car when we leave.Tommy pulls me to him kissing me with more aggression than I expected.He licks his way into my mouth before I wrap my arm around his waist and dominate the kiss.We both leave breathless and wanting. 

  



End file.
